Dark Oblivion
File:Dark_Oblivon.png Created By SuperDasher125 The Story So Far... So many villans defeated.Nazo,Mephiles,Metal Sonic,Robotnik/Eggman,Iblis and any other villan you can think of has died.Now the world is in peace until one day an earthquake hits... and the Secpter of Darkness falls down,Mephiles is released again and heads straight for Green Hill.Metal Sonic X was a secret project that Dr.Eggman released that project before he passed away.Mephiles changes plans and turns the master emerald until a crystal which ulter the emeralds and made it black then releasing the dark emeralds which gives dark powers enemies posses.Nazo is reborn which makes Mephiles have an idea.The 3 villans Metal Sonic X,Mephiles and Nazo team up to destroy,will are hero be up to the challenge to stop them ?!?!?! Chapter Summary/Chapter 1:The Dynamic Duel In The Eplison Genesis, Sonic Vs Metal Sonic X Sonic is having a relaxing day at Angel Island with Knuckles until Metal Sonic X comes.His friends ask if he needs help he says he doesnt need help but it's to late he teleports everyone to a cell and Sonic to the area in his base.Knuckles and Tails then fight Mephiles and Nazo but Mephiles summons Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll to fight.Mephiles and Nazo looks for the Chaos Emeralds.A dangerous battle starts at everywhere,like a radar Will They stop em? ---- End Summary------------ Sonic is having a relaxing day at Angel Island with Knuckles until Metal Sonic X comes.His friends ask if he needs help he says he doesnt need help but it's to late Metal Sonic X teleports everyone to a cell and Sonic to the area in his base.Knuckles and Tails then fight Mephiles and Nazo but Mephiles summons Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll to fight.Mephiles and Nazo looks for the Chaos Emeralds.A dangerous battle starts at t he base.Metal Sonic is the same speed as Sonic since he took some of the data from Sonic, and Dr Eggman stole dna from Sonic when he took his shoes.The Tails Doll has the power to take over a body of Tails and so he did. Which made Knuckles a captive.They quicky stole the 7 Chaos Emerald and Sonic got thrown in the cell all of a sudden Shadow And Silver appear. They been missing for a while.They hurry to fight them off but Tails Doll says everything is fine.Tails them pretends to push Metal Knuckles off the cliff and they leave.Silver and Shadow see Mephiles and Nazo.An Another Intense fight is about to go on.Unfourtnely, A dark villan appears....Who could it be.Knuckles takes the power of the master emerald and knocks Tails Doll out of Tails and destroys Tails Doll.Tails is knocked out in a coma.Hyper Knuckles vs Mecha Knuckles who will be the winner? Scrouge turns out to be the dark villan Shadow then said "Ill take care of this,i know how to use guns. you go find out where the others is.Amy then ask Silver where is he going? He says to find Sonic,move out of his way if your gonna get in it.Amy takes it wrong and start smashing Silver with her Piko Piko Hammer.Amy Then walks to Angel Island and grabs the 7 Emeralds and puts in her pocket Amy finds Tnt and a match and a rocket that none one didnt light.she lights the match puts the tnt on the rocket and blast off. And she lands on the ship hoping it is the right one and jumps inside there Metal Sonic is the and flys to space.There everyone is put into the launch room where Metal Sonic X launches the cages of into the sun. The first was Sonic and Blaze,Metal Sonic presses the red button and Its goodbye Sonic The Hedgehog along with Blaze. Amy gets angry and inturpts the launch for Cream.Metal Sonic taunts"You cant beat me you never will"Amy throws kicks and punches at Metal Sonic X and throws a hammer at him.He took some hits but dodges most of the attacks.Metal Sonic X said "You put up a good fight time to transform to my powerful transformation"TO BE CONTINUED! Chapter 2/Chapter 2 Summary:Desprate Times Cause For Desprate Measures(April 14th 2010) With Sonic gone Amy goes on a furious ramage! A raging battle goes on between Amy and Metal Sonic X,Shadow Vs. Mephiles and Scrouge. Nazo goes after Silver and fights him.Mecha Knuckles and Super Knuckles starts fighting Tails gets up and a 4 way battle starts Mephiles,Nazo,Scourge and Mecha Knuckles vs Knuckles,Shadow,Silver and Tails.Sonic machine is burning up how will he get out find out here. "Bring it on creeps" Silver said. All 4 Automaticly spilt up into their own fights.Back at Metal Sonic X Base Amy is getting beat down.Metal Sonic X then laughs and says"Your quite tough girly.I have use all my powers you will die without me turning super now.MISSLE ATTACK FIRE!!Amy then gets hit and fall out and the emeralds falls out her pocket.Metal Sonic X then says "After I finish with then ill collect the emeralds...Amy then turns to the Dark Amy and yells "I will kill you by my hands and your blood will fall through my hands like sand" Amy then runs for Metal Sonic X and throws her hammer up in the air,a mysterious person grabs it and swings at both then slaps them both by the tail Amy grabs Metal Sonic X and Metal Sonic turns to a spike ball and amy throws it at that person Amy then speaks "Who are you I'll destroy you!!"He replied "Im Ray, and I will stop you two! Ray grabs Amy and throws her up in the air and Metal Sonic throws the master emerald at amy,Amy then turns around and throws her hammer and it breaks into shards and them dives down to ray and stands on the super emerald and turns super because she turns for only a short second amy then sees the chaos emeralds..she turns super kicks ray's and Metal sonic's ass... Metal Sonic X turns to a ball and ray uses light and blows up both of them ray leaves with both bodies on the floor but them amy's hammer turns metal and She slams Ray and his legs are broken...Amy flys down to and throws shadow the emeralds and he teleports Sonic and the rest of the heroes out Sonic then makes a squad for everyone The Speed Squad Sonic(Team Cpt) Shadow Silver Amy Tko and Rko Tails(Team Cpt) Rouge Knuckles Omega Team Chaotix Vector(Team Cpt) Episo Charmy Mighty Suddenly Attractive Cosmo(Team Cpt) Emerl |Rebulided| Cream Big there is a sudden that only Sonic,Tails and Knuckles hear the others asleep what was that huge sudden crash find out next time.. ---- Chapter 3:The "Final" Chapter?? Sonic runs towards the Mysterious figures and see that they are no other than "The Babylons" with Knuckles and Tails behind them Cosmo punches all 6 of them,Tails ask why is she doing this..she turns out to be a Robotnik bot but a yellow blows it up..Sonic yells"Ray,long time no see how about joining the team?Ray smirks and says"Sure."Jet,Wave and Storm gets on there hoverboards and Jet yells"Too Slow Sonic''Sonic runs to catch up to Jet hangs on to his hoverboard Mephiles then knocks them off Mephiles then picks up Sonic,Tails and Knuckles with his powers and teleports them to the dark world where everyone comes out evil Jet,Ray,Wave and Storm then leaves with a scared look...Sonic uses chaos control on Tails and Knuckles and teleports them out of the dark world because he is being choked by Mephiles..Sonic then punches Mephiles and laughs evily Mephiles tries to attack him but Sonic teleports. "Sonic''Tails and Knuckles yelled Sonic grabs the two and slams them to the floor Jet then kicks Sonic."Sonic whats wrong with you"Tails said Shadow and Silver then kicks him and Amy hits Shadow and Silver with a hammer Amy says"Dont hurt my Sonic" Sonic slams her to the floor and release a massive power beam,Amy then falls to the floor and coughs blood and falls down with no one at the door..her eyes are shut closed.Sonic says " Im not Sonic...Im Dark Sonic! Dark Sonic picks up the 7 Emeralds and the Super Emeralds and does not chew but swallows it and becomes Super Hyper Dark Sonic... he then takes his hand and picks up shadow and Silver and teleports to a large building because of the chaos emeralds in his body and absords silver's and shadow's powers and throws them off the roof..the world is at crisis as sonic is about to blast the earth and he blows up half of the earth there is no sound from earth there is bodies on the floor...is it the end of the world for everyone... Chapter 4:Blaze The Time Traveler/A Fiecre Battle of Emeralds(June 1st,2010) Not so fast.Im Dr Robotnik The Most evil scientist in the world!.Dark Sonic looks suprised and is about to release a energy beam. Blaze then comes in and kicks him and the pushes him into the sun.Dark Sonic looks suprised how are you two alive Robotnik has been dead and I destroyed everyone on earth..Blaze then punches his stomatch but the iron of it hurts her.She then times travel to the past were Sonic is about to destroy the earth Takes the soul emeralds and chokes sonic.Sonic punches her and she uses the soul emeralds to revive everyone.She goes in front of the blast then dies.Shadow turns to devil shadow and uses choas blast.The darkness comes out of sonic and the emeralds come out of him...he then is left weak from the blast..his eyes closes shut..Amy cries tears and sonic cries to.Sonic says to Amy.. I-I love yo- and is knock down.Tails feels his heart it is still beating Tails says he's in a coma..Shadow,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Rouge,Jet and the others train and enter a Contest of fighting.The Matchup's start. two mysterious people that looks like sonic in green and his lighter than tails sidekick... Shadow Vs ??? Silver Vs Espio Amy vs Rouge Big vs Tails Vector vs Mighty Knuckles vs Cosmo Cream vs Emerl Omgea Vs ??? ??? Vs ??? But these Two Mysterious People Join... ---- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Creepypasta